A Russian Twist
by whereisgretel22
Summary: Frank, Marvin and Victoria are on a mission, until they meet two very twisted characters and encounter a new foe. They face problems that would never had been thought of.


The team of Frank, Marvin, and Victoria have had their eye on the Griswold's house since their electric bill went up beyond anyone's last month. Frank gives a synopsis of the plan before they go and investigate. "Okay, we know that the RV has been there since Christmas. Victoria, you got our backs by staking out behind the snow hill on the other side of the road. Marvin you've got my back inside. We go up, ask questions. Anything suspicious happens, we need to get inside." Marvin and Victoria nod heads in agreement. Alright, everyone move to position."

Frank questions over the radio, "Victoria, you in position?" "Yes, Frank. Good luck," responds Victoria. Frand and Marvin walk up to the front door of the Griswold's house and ring the doorbell. Eddie answers, his words slurred, "Yeah? Whaddaya want?"

Frank starts, "Hi, this is the electric company. We saw an increase in your usage of electricity a last month, and we wanted to know if you needed any new light bulbs or anything of that nature." Eddie opens the door wider to accept the offer.

Once inside, Frank begins inquiring, "So what did you need the extra electricity for?" Eddie stutters, "W-well, it was Christmas a-and my cousin, Clark wanted to be e-extra festive, so he p-put up lights everywhere. He's upstairs. D-do you want me to get h-him?"

Frank lightens up, "Would you, please?"

As Eddie stumbles upstairs, Frank mumbles to Marvin, "So, he's clearly drunk, and he's not the owner of the home. But he was stuttering. I don't buy the lights excuse. No one uses _that_ much electricity," Clark starts coming down the stairs, rubbing his temples. "If he seems suspicious, I'll give you the code word to distract," whispers Frank. Marvin nods in acknowledgement.

Clark looks very unhappy. "I'm afraid we don't need any help with our light bulbs, my cousin is a bit under-the-influence, so would you kindly come back another time?" He runs his hand through his sprouting grey hair. Frank tries, "Are you sure? We can help replace lights, or the bulbs in the television too." Clark groans. "Fine, whatever. Please, just get it done quick." As Frank and Marvin turn to the t.v., Clark murmurs something to Eddie, and Eddie leaves to go to the RV.

As soon as the duo are done, Clark gives his thanks and promptly asks them to leave. While walking back to rendezvous, they hear a loud crash from the RV. Victoria questions over the radio, "Everything going okay?

"Yeah, everything's fine, we're just going to take a look at the RV later tonight."

…

Frank and Marvin look through the window of the RV and spot a large machine. "Okay, that definitely does something," comments Marvin. "I recognize it. It's for counterfeit dollars. That explains the energy spike. These things take up so much energy. We need to disable it," deducts Frank. They both enter the RV and look at the machine. "Okay, I'm going to disable this, you be on the lookout," commands Frank. Lucky for them, they have camera monitors to observe what is going on outside. Marvin warns, "That Clark guy is coming out. He's coming outside, Frank." "I'm done," Frank responds. It is too late.

Clark walks in, and his eyes widen at the sight of Marvin and Frank. "What are you two doing? You know I can call the police right now‽"

Frank retaliates, "But you can't, you've got a counterfeit machine. What are they going to say when they find it?"

"Oh. I guess you're right. Wait- counterfeit?"

"Huh," Frank raises an eyebrow, unconvinced that Clark didn't have an idea about the machine. "So why do you need the extra cash? I mean, you've got a nice house, and I'm sure you've got a nice job to go with it."

Clark sighs,"Well, ever since Eddie hasn't moved back in here, we haven't been able to keep up with the bills. So this is the next best thing. No one knows about it but him and I," his voice starts getting shaky. "I just really want my home to the family that originally lived here. Eddie just ruins it. Especially with that dog of his. It's disgusting." He slides down against the sid of the wall and buries his face in his hands. He looks completely broken.

"I'm sorry, but good luck. Come on, Marvin, let's go"

"Wait! Please don't leave. Just, give me a minute," pleads Clark. He starts silently sobbing.

"Um, okay…" Frank trails off.

Clark sighs, rubs his eyes and stands back up. "Okay, I'm good. I'm just stressed. I'll get Eddie to move out tomorrow. Just don't tell anyone. Please."

Frank and Marvin bid him goodnight and leave the RV. They both relax. Marvin blurts out, "Well that was awkward. Anyways, he's going to try to print again. He's going to get in trouble though. Those satellites, man. They're gonna get him."

…

Marvin walks down the sidewalk at the park waiting for the phone to pick up. At the last ring, someone finally picks up, "Hello?" Marvin starts reporting, "It was a counterfeit machine. It's in an RV at the house. Don't move the RV, but take the machine. I'm sure there is a way to reverse what he did. Do it overnight. I've got to get back."

…

Victoria turns on the news on the television in the hotel room they are staying in. The newscaster starts talking, "Reports of a stolen printing press have been filed to the police. Clark Griswold says it is something of great importance to him…" Victoria calls, "Frank, I think you need to see this." Frank comes walking in the room. "I'm packing, what's up?"

"Someone has stolen the machine from the Griswold's. Nobody knew about it except for them and us."

"What are you saying?"

"Someone wanted that machine… and I think we are working with him."

"Wait, you're saying that Marvin- _our Marvin_, is working with someone?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

They hear the door slam shut.

Victoria calls, "Marvin?"

"Shoot," Frank mutters.

They both grab a gun and start running after him. They run out of the hotel. Marvin has a very large lead. He glances behind him as he starts running towards the park. Victoria turns to cut him off. Frank keeps on going straight for him. A van pulls up in front of Marvin. Frank shouts, "Marvin! Stop!"

Bullets start to ricochet off the ground as Victoria starts shooting at Marvin. One of her bullets finds itself lodged in the back of Marvin's knee. He cries out in pain falls to the ground. Out of the van comes Eddie, the drunkard that met them at the front door the day before. But this time he speaks in a russian accent, "Let's go, Marvin, we don't have time for this." Marvin shouts at him, "I've got a bullet lodged in my leg, Ed! You better get me some time!" As Ed kneels over Marvin, Victoria shoots him in the side. He falls over like a dead squirrel falling from a tree. He blacks out when his head hits the concrete sidewalk. Frank signals for her to stop. The van drives away. Frank kicks Marvin in the stomach. Then knocks him out with a punch to the face.

…

When Marvin comes to, he is in a concrete room, bound to a chair. Ed is next to him, in the same predicament. Victoria and Frank are in front of them, arms crossed, with guns in hand. "One of you better start talking," demands Frank, "Or we'll make you talk."

Ed starts first, still with the russian accent, "So I may have impersonated a drunk american, but I didn't do anything."

Marvin gapes at him, "So you're going to pin this on me, huh? Okay, fine. I'll just rat you out."

Ed starts pleading, "No! No, I can't leave, my family is here."

Frank interjects, "You left your family behind when you helped Marvin. Now start talking."

Victoria cocks her gun. "Fine! I'll talk," says Marvin, "So, I assume you've deducted by now that I'm working with someone. You're not dumb, just stupid." He starts laughing maniacally. "So I'm working with the Russians, they have better pay, and a lot better resources. It was Ed's plan to take his cousin's printer. It costs a lot these days on the black market." Ed smirks. Frank is not amused. He snaps, "What's with the smirk? You got something to say too?"

"Just one thing." he whistles loudly for a few seconds.

"I assume you are calling your dog. But, I don't think he's going to make it," Victoria says teasingly. She pulls up a tablet with a recording of the dog whimpering and backed up into a corner. "Shooting people isn't that hard. But you know what I started using as target practice? Animals."

Eddie looks wide eyed at the tablet. "Snot!" he screams, "My poor dog. You really are vile, you know that?"

Victoria shrugs. "Oh, well." Frank checks his watch. "We have to go. We'll come back later," he glares at the other two, "Maybe they'll be more talkative.

…

The next morning, Victoria comes into the room. With her she has a briefcase. She sets it down on a table and opens it to reveal lots of knives tucked within. "Now, since you have been working with the Russians, I'm positive you know how this goes. You either tell me what I need to know, or I start cutting," she says with a smile and an evil glint in her eye. Ed looks at the knives with fear. Victoria grabs one and points to him with it. "Let's start with you. What do the Russians want? Why are they deploying Russian operatives and recruiting Americans to spy on us?"

Ed still eyes the knife with fear but remains silent. Victoria marches up to him and swings the knife up to his neck. It stops just enough to pierce the skin. A drop of blood starts falling down the blade.

Ed starts talking. "Fine! We work with the Russians."

"And what do they want with _us_?" She backs up to the suitcase and tucks the knife away. Then, she pulls out a larger, more jagged dagger.

"Russia wants to know all the strategies that America has. What kind of weapons they will use in situations, how their operatives think. Everything."

Victoria smiles. "Good, boy." Then she snarls. She storms up to Ed and jabs the dagger into his thigh. He screams out in agony. "You failed," she growled and then backs away and puts her things back in the case.

An automatic voice sounds from speakers hidden in the ceiling, "Simulation over. Volunteer number 1798, failed."


End file.
